1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eraser and, more particularly, to an eraser for erasing and cleaning chalks on a blackboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional eraser in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 12 comprises a support plate 10 and a wiping portion 11 mounted on the support plate 10. Thus, the wiping portion 11 is moved on a blackboard reciprocally to erase and remove chalks from the blackboard so as to clean the blackboard. However, when a user wishes to clear the eraser, he/she needs to clap, beat or strike the wiping portion 11 so as to bump and remove the chalks from the wiping portion 11, thereby causing inconvenience and danger to the user.